Food products are commonly prepared using an extrusion process. It is known to make twisted and stuffed food products by extrusion using a rotary die. However, due to the high pressures and temperatures needed to produce a twisted, stuffed, striped, and extruded food product at a high rate of speed, processes for producing twisted, stuffed, striped and extruded food products have proven to be problematic.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,518,749 and 5,670,185 teach rotary die assemblies. U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,749 teaches cooling of the rotating die assembly, to prevent the material from becoming too hot, smoking, or burning. U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,749 uses a circulating coolant in the die assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 5,670,185 teaches an alternative sealing material and a low revolutions per minute to prevent the material from becoming too hot, smoking, or burning.
In the present disclosure, a twisted, stuffed, striped, and extruded food product is provided. The food product is striped with an edible material having a lipid content sufficient to provide lubrication for the rotating die. Because the striping material is provided as a thin layer, the overall fat content of the extruded product need not be high, and because the striping material is provided on the exterior of the extruded product, the product may be extruded at a high rate of speed, while reducing or eliminating the need for cooling of the food material in the rotating die during the extrusion process. Illustratively, the twisted, stuffed, striped, and extruded food product is a pet treat. In one embodiment, the pet treat includes a first material flavored and colored to resemble beef, bacon, or other meat, and a second material flavored and colored to resemble cheese. Illustratively, the second material has a fat content sufficient to lubricate the rotating die. The second material is striped onto the first material during the extrusion process. Illustratively, in addition to being striped onto the first material, the second material is stuffed into the first material. The resultant extruded product has the appearance of a twisted, stuffed, and striped meat-flavored treat, having a cheese-flavored core and a cheese flavored striping.
Additional features of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments.